


Marriage Counselling

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ever - Freeform, Multi, My first fic, sargenut is my notp, so it's not the best, soz if you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank 'Doc' DuFresne had gotten a crush. </p>
<p>And not just on anyone. </p>
<p>One of his clients. He's a marriage counsellor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage Counselling

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to wall345 for the prompt!! 
> 
> “Your character is a marriage counselor. A couple comes to your character’s office, wanting him/her to save their marriage. But your character is intensely attracted to one of them and decides, for selfish reasons, to try to break them apart…”

Frank 'Doc' DuFresne had gotten a crush. 

And not just on anyone. 

One of his clients. He's a marriage counsellor. 

 

Franklin Delano Donut and his husband Sarge (just Sarge) have been having issues, and Doc has a sneaking suspicion that his friend Kaikaina has something to do with those 'issues'. 

But, of course, being so good at his job, he fixed the marriage. And he still has a crush. He texted Kai after work, upset at the fact he /knows/ the couple won't be coming back. 

Kaikaina: soooooo

Doc: What?

Kaikaina: how was work ;)

Doc: Why do you even care?

Kaikaina: coz you're lonely, and I wanna double date :P

Doc spluttered for a second, before replying. 

Doc: The happy couple are a happy couple once again, now don't mention it again!!

Kaikaina: what?! but you're still single :(

Doc: Why do you even fucking care Kai?!

Kaikaina: coz you're my friend

Doc didn't know how to answer that, so he didn't bother. He just made dinner and went to bed. 

About a month later, Kai dragged him to some garden party, he didn't know who's, but he soon found out. 

He had a drink in his hand, not paying any attention, till the host walked past him. 

"Heeey Doc!!"

He jumped, and looked to find Donut grinning at him. 

"Donut? What…"

"What? Did you come to my party and not expect me to be there?" Donut seemed to be getting closer and closer to Doc every second, and it was making him just a tiny bit uncomfortable. 

"Uhh…Kaikaina. Took me here." he mumbled as he looked at his drink. 

"Did she tell you what I'm celebrating?"

At this Doc looked up. "Um, no. Why, what are you celebrating?"

Donut gave him a smirk, and said, throwing his arms in the air, "I'm single!! I'm finally out of that stuffy marriage with Sarge!!" he giggled like a little girl. 

"Oh! But don't worry, you really helped us! We actually talked, and decided that it would just be best to split." Doc let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. 

"Ok, ok, that's good." he glanced at Kaikaina, who gave him a smirk and a thumbs up. He was going to kill her later.

Then Donut began to chat to him, and they talked the entire night. Maybe… Maybe. Maybe there might be a chance…

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comment tips or general stuff, I need the help :/


End file.
